Dugeon Quest Guide: Xiaowu Altar
Some coordinates are missing, so if you know them please help out and update this page. (Level 42) The Xiaowu Leaders Start at NPC: ' Wu Hao [''2331, 815: Phoenix Village] 'Quest Summary: ' Enter the Xiaowu Altar and defeat Xiaowu Leader Wu Lie, Xiaowu Leader Chuan Xin, Xiaowu Master Kuang Zhua, and High Priest Huan Xin. Afterwards, report back to Wu Hao and inform him of your victory. '''What to do: Kill Wu Lei [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] Kill Chuan Xin [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] Kill Kuang Zhua [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] Kill Huan Xin [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] Hand in at NPC: Wu Hao [2331, 815: Phoenix Village] Rewards: 21760 Experience, 4500 Silver coins, a choice of: Xiaowu Fire Clothes, or Xiaowu Fire Armor. (Level 42) Phoenix Marks Start at NPC: ' Tu Sao [''2331, 826: Phoenix Village] '''Quest Summary: Enter the Xiaowu Altar and hunt Demon Possessed Orcs and Mindwarped Orcs to collect 20 Phoenix Marks. Report to Tu Sao. What to do: ' Kill Demon Possessed Orcs, and Mindwarped Orcs [''Xiaowu Altar] until you obtain 20 Phoenix Marks. '''Hand in at NPC: Tu Sao [2331, 826: Phoenix Village] Rewards: ' 11600 Experience, 2700 Silver coins, a choice of: Xiaowu Fire Shoes, or Xiaowu Fire Boots. (Level 42) Demons Expelled '''Start at NPC: ' Tu Sao [2331, 826: Phoenix Village] '''Quest Summary: Enter the Xiaowu Altar and kill 9 Xiaowu Sorcerors. Report to Tu Sao when you are victorious. What to do: Kill 9 Xiaowu Sorceror [Xiaowu Altar] Hand in at NPC: ' Tu Sao [''2331, 826: Phoenix Village] 'Rewards: '''11600 Experience, 2700 Silver coins, a choice of: Xiaowu Fire Gauntlet, or Xiaowu Fire Gauntlet. (Level 42) Slay the Altar Devils '''Start at NPC: ' Wen Songmimg [2315, 836: Phoenix Village] 'Quest Summary: ' Go to the Xiaowu Altar and kill 15 Jurenzhua Ghouls and 15 Cutthroat Ghouls, then return to Songmimg. 'What to do: ' Kill 15 Jurenzhua Ghouls [Xiaowu Altar] Kill 15 Cutthroat Ghouls [Xiaowu Altar] '''Hand in at NPC: Wen Songmimg [2315, 836: Phoenix Village] Rewards: ' 11600 Experience, 2700 Silver coins, a choice of: Xiaowu Fire Hat, or Xiaowu Fire Helmet. (Level 42) Drastic Measures '''Start at NPC: ' Weng Songmimg [2315, 836: Phoenix Village] '''Quest Summary: Go to the Xiaowu Altar and collect 10 Xiaowu Rebel Weapons. Return to Wen Songmimg. What to do: ' Collect 10 Xiaowu Rebel Weapons from the boxes on the ground. [''Xiaowu Altar] 'Hand in at NPC: ' Wen Songmimg [2315, 836: Phoenix Village] 'Rewards: ' 11600 Experience, 2700 Silver coins, a choice of: Delicate Blood-Crystal, Delicate Archaeus Stone, Delicate Sun Stone, Delicate Moonlight Stone, or Delicate Thunder Stone. (Level 42) Know Yourself, Know Your... 'Start at NPC: ' Yuan Shan [2311, 849: Phoenix Village] '''Quest Summary: It seems that Xiaowu has actually entered the altar. There are 3 detection points that need to be checked for anomolies. Go to Detection Point 1, Detection Point 2, and Detection Point 3 to observe these anomalies. Report to Yuan Shan and tell him what you have learned. What to do: ' Stand at Detection Point 1 [??,??: Xiaowu Altar''] Stand at Detection Point 2 [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] Stand at Detection Point 3 [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] 'Hand in at NPC: ' Yuan Shan [2311, 849: Phoenix Village] '''Rewards: 8030 Experience, 1800 Silver coins, 10 Cloud Fairy Dews. (Level 42) The Devil Priest Huanjiao Start at NPC: ' Yuan Shan [''2311, 849: Phoenix Village] '''Quest Summary: Enter the Xiaowu Altar and kill the Devil Priest Huanjian. Afterwards, report back to Yuan Shan to make a report on the mission's success. What to do: Kill Huan Jiao [??,??: Xiaowu Altar] Hand in at NPC: ' Yuan Shan [''2311, 849: Phoenix Village] 'Rewards: ' 16730 Experience, 3600 Silver coins, a choice of: Xiaowu Fire Clothes, or Xiaowu Fire Armor. '''Credits/Contributors: Kyandeisu Category:Quest